


Drawsoka, Gladikin, and Saptain Rex

by TooBusyWriting



Series: Pun Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Big Brothers, Crack Treated Seriously, Drawing, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family Feels, Gen, Little Sisters, Rex is a good big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: "Skyguy!" Ahsoka exclaimed, bubbling with happiness, waving with her free hand carefully."Snips!" he called back. "What brings you to this part of the ship?" He set the droid and the tools aside, giving little Soka his full attention.She tugged on Rex's blacks and he gently set her down. She half-skipped her way to the table, the scraped-together tiny-but-still-too-big blacks they’d had to hem for her somehow not tripping her. "I drew for you!" The necessary flimsi being on top of the pile, she separated it and shoved it towards her master.“For me?” Skywalker questioned. “You shouldn’t have!”-In which a tiny Ahsoka draws some pictures that make Anakin glad and Captain Rex a bit sappy.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Pun Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770124
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Drawsoka, Gladikin, and Saptain Rex

**Author's Note:**

> Do crayons exist in Star Wars? Cuz they do now

The padawans had all been de-aged. Only the padawans, no knights, or masters. Not the little ones in the creche, not the younglings. Just the padawans. 

A quick word with the Council had shown it hadn’t just been Ahsoka. No, it had happened to all padawans and only padawans across the galaxy. Whether in the temple or on the frontlines, there was a sudden increase in masters watching over six-year-olds. While the Council worked to reverse whatever happened, the Jedi were left to keep their tiny children safe and occupied. 

Torrent Company, worried over how General Skywalker would handle this, met together and created their own caretaker rotation. The General was a part of said schedule, but whether he even realized there was a schedule or not was vague. Either way, so far, it had worked and it should work until this peculiar situation was resolved.

Apparently, keeping a six-year-old Jedi youngling occupied is much different than a 3-year-old cadet. Sure, there’s the start of basic lightsaber training but the level Ahsoka demonstrated was nowhere near the levels the vode1 had to be at that physical age. General Kenobi, who was asked for help since he’d dealt with a nine-year-old Skywalker and somehow didn’t completely lose his sanity, strictly banned blasters and most things Kaminoans had them do.

Hardcase, somewhat surprisingly, had become the source of Ahsoka’s current distraction. He’d given a collection of crayons and flimsi he’d somehow produced—how he did was being consciously ignored—that he’d been able to give to Ahsoka. 

The kid loved it. She’d taken to drawing as many pictures as she could, humming absently while she doodled. With her preoccupied, Rex was able to work through some paperwork on a datapad. She’d tug on the sleeve of his blacks to proudly show off her work, but other than that, the two worked in relative silence. 

“Rex!” she called out, climbing down from her chair. He looked up. “I wanna go pass them out now.” 

From what he’d seen earlier, Ahsoka had taken to making drawings for each of the troopers she could remember the names of. An odd thing about the de-aging included the fact that, while she couldn’t remember being a Commander or being in combat, she could remember people, things she’d learned about them, and even some things she’d learned from them. Or, rather, she remembered some of the Mando’a she’d been beginning to learn. For example, on the flimsi for Kix, there was a roughly-written “baar'ur”2 above a crude medic symbol scattered among the doodles. 

Rex set his datapad on the table. “Now?” Ahsoka nodded fervently. “Hmm. I guess we can do it now.” 

A bright smile bloomed on the young togruta’s face. “Yay!” She grabbed a decent pile of flimsi as Rex stood up. Drawings in hand, she walked back over to him. 

He offered his hand to her, reminding her of the ‘buddy-system’ the 501st had been trying to have her follow. She stared at it. “Ash-ully,” she started, hesitating, “can you pick me up?”

Rex raised an eyebrow but she merely started to make a too-cute pouting face. Oh, so she was learning to weaponize it. Maybe he should spread out Jesse’s watches more; he had to have been the one to teach her how. With a huff, Rex responded, “Fine. Climb on up, kid.” He crouched down, allowing Ahsoka to jump onto his back and wrap her arms around his neck. “Not too high. Don’t want me to choke, do you?” He tugged her arms farther down after standing; she giggled. 

“Vor’e!”3 Ahsoka said into his ear, a little louder than he’d like. “Okay, I have Case first!” 

“Hardcase first? Good thing I know just where to find him.” 

With that, the duo took off, making their rounds around the Resolute. They passed a handful of troopers in every corner of the ship. Had this happened a few weeks ago, some people, not to name names, would have likely started up a badly-repressed giggle storm. As the situation was, they simply gave a kind smile to their tiny Commander and a nod to their Captain and continued on. 

Ahsoka gave drawings to Hardcase, Kix, Jesse, Fives, Echo, Zeck, Feedback, and a handful of other brothers. Even with passing them out to all of them, she had a tiny stack of flimsi left. 

“Okay,” she stated, bouncing up and down as much as Rex’s hold would allow. “Let’s go see Skyguy now!” De-aging hadn’t lost the nickname; if anything, it made her use of it increase.

Skywalker wasn't too hard to find. Fiddling with some droid or another, the Jedi looked up upon their entrance. 

"Skyguy!" Ahsoka exclaimed, bubbling with happiness, waving with her free hand carefully.

"Snips!" he called back. "What brings you to this part of the ship?" He set the droid and the tools aside, giving little Soka his full attention.

She tugged on Rex's blacks and he gently set her down. She half-skipped her way to the table, the scraped-together tiny-but-still-too-big blacks they’d had to hem for her somehow not tripping her. "I drew for you!" The necessary flimsi being on top of the pile, she separated it and shoved it towards her master.

“For me?” Skywalker questioned. “You shouldn’t have!” He glanced down and his eyes became suspiciously glassy.

This did not escape his padawan’s notice. “Are you crying?” She began to tear up herself. “Is it not good enough? I can make it better, I promise!”

“No, no, no,” the Jedi reassured. “It’s perfect, Snips. I’m not crying, your picture just made me really happy, that’s all.”

His answer satisfied her. “Oh, okay. That’s good!”

“C’mere, you little rascal.” The little Commander was scooped up into a bear hug. She hugged back as tight as she could before starting to wriggle.

“Okay, I’m done now.” Her comment made her master laugh.

“But I’m not.” He squeezed her one more time and let her go. “Thank you, Ahsoka.”

“You’re welcome!” She beamed, then bounded back over to Rex. “Okay, time to go again!” She put her hands up. With a chuckle, Rex scooped her up into a piggyback once again. “Bye, Skyguy!”

“Bye, Snips! Thanks, Rex, for watching over her. This whole situation isn’t something I ever expected.”

So he hadn’t figured out the schedule. “It’s my pleasure, General.” It really was. This little excursion had been more intriguing than he’d thought initially. 

“See you guys!” Ahsoka waved with one hand as they left the room, smiling at the waves she got in return.

After the moment with Skywalker, Ahsoka passed out a handful of more pictures. Everyone reacted positively. Anywhere between a smile and thanks to hugging the little togruta, trapping her between Rex’s back and their chest. The few the kid levitated their pictures over to had the most enthusiasm by far. 

With only two left, Ahsoka told Rex they could go back to the room they had originally been in. Once there, Rex set her down and kneeled in front of her, ready to discuss her final two pieces.

“This is Master Plo’s,” Ahsoka said, gesturing to one of the two drawings she had left. 

Taking it from her hand carefully, Rex answered, “I’ll make sure it gets to him the next time we see him.” This drawing was two figures that roughly looked like General Koon and small Ahsoka hugging. He couldn’t stop the quirk of his lips, setting the flimsi next to his datapad. “Now, who’s that last one for?”

“You!” the little padawan blurted. 

“Me?”

“Yes, you!” she repeated. Once the drawing was handed over, she toed at the ground, hands clasped behind her. 

The picture was simple but clear. The background was a rough estimation of some part of the Resolute. A small, orange figure, dressed in black, with roughly drawn montrals stood proudly in the approximate center. A small label confirmed it to be Ahsoka’s attempt at drawing herself. Next to crayon-Ahsoka stood another figure, much taller than it. It wasn’t hard to conclude the figure, with its short blond hair and black clothing, was supposed to be Rex. Reading the label, Rex suddenly felt the need to blink a few times, a warmth settling in his chest. 

The label said _ori’vod_4.

“Your armor is too hard to draw. I tried,” Ahsoka admitted, beginning to draw circles with her foot. 

“That’s okay, it is pretty hard. Thank you. I really like it.”

Looking up from toeing the ground, her eyes squinted at Rex. “Are you crying, too?”

He involuntarily sniffed once. “No, I’m not. This just made me happy, that’s all. It was really sweet of you to do this.”

She didn’t look convinced. “I don’t get adults,” she stated simply. 

With a laugh, Rex pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her short arms around him and that was that. After pulling away, she clambered back up into her chair. The next round of pieces began. Even with the amount they had passed out, a giant pile remained stacked. Hardly a dent had been made. Where did Hardcase get all of that? 

Sitting down as well, Rex placed the picture down, swapping it with the datapad but keeping it in glancing sight. Moments later, the duo fell back into the working rhythm from before their little adventure, a new happiness thrumming in the air. 

* * *

As soon as he was able after the watching-shifts changed, Rex was in his personal quarters. _Cody, you better pick up your comm, you—_

“Rex?” Cody answered the holo, helmet off. “What’s—”

“Can I adopt a Jedi?” Rex cut him off. 

Cody had the gall to look amused. “Which one?” The quirk of his eyebrow screamed _Please-not-Skywalker_ but Rex wasn’t going to tell him that.

“Commander Tano,” he responded instead. “She drew me _this_ , Cody! Look at it!” He put the flimsi close enough to the holo that it was the only thing Cody could see. 

“Ah, okay.” Rex lowered the drawing to see his brother’s reaction. Even through the holo, Cody’s eyes were shining, though it was hard to tell with what. "I see. That’s cute."

“I’m serious, Codes. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

Cody nodded. “Yes, I know you’re serious. As I said, that’s a very cute drawing and I think you’ve been on the verge of asking this for a while, the drawing just sped up the process.” He paused, waiting to see if Rex would say anything else. When he didn’t, he said, “I’ll look into it.” Cody went to turn off the comm but paused, eyes narrowing. “Wait a second, are you crying?”

“No,” Rex replied, far too quickly.

A smirk broke across his brother’s face. “Sure, sure. I can’t wait to tell the other—”

“Don’t you dare!” 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Brothers. In this case, the clones as a whole. Back  
> 2\. Medic Back  
> 3\. Thanks! Back  
> 4\. Big brother Back  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
